


(Dino Nuggets) Make the Heart Grow Fonder

by EverestV



Series: Playing The Hand Dealt (Punkcop Prompt Fills) [20]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, everyone knows that meeting the kid is way worse/more important than meeting the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestV/pseuds/EverestV
Summary: prompt: Sarah finally introduces Beth to Kira. Kira instantly grows attached to Beth and in that moment Sarah knows that Beth is special.





	

“What are you wearing all that for, monkey?” Sarah asks as she steps into her daughter’s room. “We’re going to the zoo, going to be walking around all day. You sure you don’t want to be more comfortable?”

Kira twirled a little in her flowery dress and long-sleeved cardigan. “I know, but...I want to look nice when we meet Beth. I want to make a good impression.”

 _Shite, is she nervous?_ Sarah smiled softly and crouched down to meet her eye level. “I think how you act matters more than how you dress. But Beth is gonna love you regardless, you don’t have to worry about that.” _I just hope you love her as much as I— I just really hope you like her._

Kira stared at her, evidently unconvinced, and glanced up as Siobhan walked past. “Oh, don’t wear that, love, you’ll get hot.” Kira pouted.

“How about we bring something to change into later, yeah?” Sarah suggested. “Just in case you might want it.”

The little girl hesitated for a moment before going over to her bed, taking out a t-shirt and shorts from under her pillow, and handing the bundle of clothes over to Sarah. “This is what I was going to wear before.” The tone in her voice seemed to make it clear she still didn't think she needed them.

S just laughed and went back downstairs. Sarah scooped up Kira in her arms, tickling her sides, before following.

\---

After a few hours of walking around empty habitats—the animals too hot or too lazy to be out in full view—and Beth continually sending nervous glances to Sarah who only responded with encouraging smiles, the trio was ready to call it a day.

“Why don’t we grab a quick lunch before we head back? I’m starving,” Beth suggested as they passed the main food court.

“Me too!” Kira piped up and Sarah shrugged.

“Sure, I could eat. Is it bad that I want a cheeseburger right now?”

Beth laughed a little, but Kira took the question seriously. “They don’t have any cows here, mommy, so I think that’s okay.”

“Oh good.” Sarah ruffled her daughter’s hair as they walked. “What’re you thinking of having, monkey?”

“I want those dino chicken nuggets we had last time!” Kira bounced along the path, answer quick and ready.

“Aw, really?” Beth had been making considerable efforts to set Kira at ease all day, making herself more nervous in the process, but now she felt she could go out on a limb a little. “I guess I’ll have to get something else then.”

Sarah chuckled at the thought of Beth eating anything animal-shaped but Kira was smiling, polite and sweet with a hint of shyness. “Do you want to share with me?”

“I—” Beth stuttered around the grin that formed on her lips and Sarah felt like she was holding her breath, felt like she was witnessing the beginning of something big, something that hit her square in the chest. “I would love to.”

“Okay.” Kira was beaming. “And mommy? Can we go to the bathroom after lunch?”

It took a second for Sarah to recognize she was being talked to and another to decide on whether or not to intrude on the moment. “Um, we can go right now, baby, if you need to use it.”

“No, I just want to change out of my dress. And then can we go on the carousel? You promised we could before we leave.”

“Of course.” Kira smiled and bounded ahead of the two. Sarah shifted closer to Beth and fitted their hands together for the first time that day.

Beth, almost as struck as Sarah was, glanced down at their hands in a soft kind of disbelief. “Wait, is that it? Did I do it?”

“Yeah. I think you just officially won her over.” Sarah leaned over to press a chaste kiss on Beth’s cheek. “And me too.”

\---

Kira insisted that Beth take the horse next to hers and Sarah didn’t complain. How could she? As soon as she settled herself at Kira’s side, intending on keeping an arm around her daughter’s waist—mostly for her own peace of mind—Kira reached her hand out for Beth to hold as the two bobbed up and down to the carnival music.

Sarah drifted back, watching from the stationary carriage behind the two, smiling like it was the only expression she could form.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and Sarah glanced down at S’ message. _Those two getting along?_ Sarah simply responded with a picture of the two in front of her: the setting sun casting both of their heads in a golden light, their held hands clasped tight, and their free arms outstretched like airplane wings.


End file.
